Restoration of Time
Story On Coruscant, the planet is under the complete control of the Incurseans. They regulate traffic, exploit the resources of the planet, and recruiting the citizens for the army. The Clone trooper station has become their base of operations. Flying over the city is Michael Morningstar, who’s body looks rich with energy, glowing with a golden aura. Michael: Ah! I just love the smell of fear in the air! All that delicious energy to feed off of, a whole planet’s worth! I can be handsome forever! Squeaky Voice: Ooh! Mr. Morningstar! Michael turns, as Pesky Dust flies up, squealing in delight. Pesky Dust: Oh my god! It really is you! I am like, your number one fan! Can I like, get your, like, autograph? Michael: Why of course, little one. You have a pen and paper? Pesky Dust: Yes, I do! It’s right, here! Pesky Dust opens his palm, green dust flying out and hitting Michael. Michael is unaffected, as he blasts Pesky Dust with a golden energy blast, causing Pesky Dust to drop. Michael: I radiate power, fool! Your Nemuina powers won’t work on me! Tell me who hired you to attack me, and I’ll make your death swift. Pesky Dust: Yeah, I don’t think so. Pesky Dust reverts, John falling out of sky. He falls past Michael, who’s caught off guard. John’s body sparks with lightning, as he moves his arms in a circular motion. He then fires golden colored lightning up to the sky. Michael dodges, as the lightning envelops the sky. The Resolute and the Proto-TRUK are above the clouds, the lightning piercing through. Whip: That’s the signal. Full speed ahead! The Resolute and Proto-TRUK drop down, approaching the city at a blinding pace. The hatch on the Proto-TRUK opens, as Sunder flies out on his glider, heading down to the city. Whip and Rad come out of The Resolute, on hoverboards. The Incurseans on the ground fire up, as Elektra fires from the Proto-TRUK, Baz-El merging with it to power up the weapons. Mecha activates the weapons system on The Resolute, laughing manically as he fires. Mecha: Fire, fire, fire! Sunder, Whip and Rad make it to the ground, Sunder flying on his glider as he swings his axe through the Incursean ranks. Whip lands on the ground, shooting bursts of fire. His burning body releases a potent oder, as several Incurseans around him drop. Whip: Oh, come on! I’m not that bad! Rad activates his gatling guns, firing them without hesitation. The Incurseans run in fear, Rad chasing after them. Michael: What? No! John flies up on air currents, going over Michael. He blasts Michael with fire, knocking him down. Michael: What happened to you? John: I got a little stronger. Which I don’t really need to beat you. John kicks his feet, the wind burst launching him up. He transforms into Sonic Boom, as he curls up into a sphere, charging Michael and slamming into him. Sonic Boom bounces off Michael, who drops with him. Michael fires a golden energy blast, Sonic Boom twirling and dodging in midair. He lands on a roof and runs across it, Michael keeping up behind him. Michael fires an energy blast, as Sonic Boom jumps off the roof, running down the side of a building. Michael dives after him, as Sonic Boom turns, running along the side of the building, jumping over to the next one. Michael: Run as fast as you like! You can’t escape me! Sonic Boom: Wanna bet? Sonic Boom gains a speed boost, as a wind cloud was in his space. Michael flies close to the side of the building, as Sonic Boom runs down the building, slamming into him, continuing to run afterwards. Michael regains composure, when Sonic Boom rams him from below. Michael sees Sonic Boom running at him, and fires an energy blast, it missing as Michael spins 360 degrees from the impact. Michael watches below him, waiting for Sonic Boom to come back. Michael: Well? Where are you? Michael turns, Ball Weevil clinging to the back of his shirt. Ball Weevil spits a plasma ball onto Michael’s back, as he jumps off, Ball Weevil crawling down the building. Michael spots him, getting ready to fire an energy blast. The plasma ball explodes, as Michael drops, caught off guard. Ball Weevil spits a whip of plasma, catching Michael and pinning him to the wall of the building. Ball Weevil spits more, completely catching Michael. Ball Weevil: So, want to try your luck with this one? Michael smirks, as his aura grows, as he releases a powerful energy pulse wave, cutting through the plasma, Ball Weevil being launched into the air. Michael dives after him, grabbing Ball Weevil, draining his energy. Michael: How does that feel? To have your life drained out of you?! Ball Weevil: I don’t know. You tell me. Ball Weevil shifts to Feedback, Michael holding onto Feedback’s leg. Feedback plugs his antenna plugs and finger plugs into Michael, him screaming as his energy is drained. His gold aura disappears, as his skin becomes shriveled, losing his hair in the process. Darkstar: No! Feedback blasts Darkstar with an electric blast, knocking him out. Feedback wraps his antennas around Darkstar, as he shoots electric blasts from his hands, the propulsion slowing them down. Feedback lands safely, and tosses Darkside aside. Feedback: Well, Elektra should be wrapping up about now. End Scene Milleous: What was that?! They retook Coruscant?! Lieutenant Rana is reporting to Emperor Milleous, Attea and Raff by his side. Rana: John Smith appeared out of nowhere, with a mercenary group. It wasn’t a Plumber ship, so the defenses didn’t register it. Milleous: Argh! (He pounds the arm of his chair.) Attea: Relax, Daddy. It’s not like its the end. Milleous: Ever since John joined the war, we’ve had no major success! Intellectuary said he would handle him when he invaded Earth, but he disappeared instead! And now, I’ve got men on a mission to free Jorgen and Sang-Froid from jail! We lost almost 100,000 men in failing to take the Earth! Attea: If you had let me handle him, this wouldn’t be happening. Milleous: Oh, shut your pie hole! I don’t need this right now. Raff: My Lord Emperor. Intellectuary has not been seen since his retreat from Earth. I say that we cut our losses and abandon him, and make a peace treaty with the Plumbers. Milleous: You think they’ll agree to peace after what we did?! The only way to do that is to give them the Intellectuary! Brainstorm: But you don’t plan on doing that, do you? The others look through the doorway, as Brainstorm walks in, using electric telekinesis to bring the Hands of Armageddon in. Psyphon follows behind, nervous. Milleous: Where were you?! And what is that?! Brainstorm: This, my Lord Emperor, is the Hands of Armageddon. It is a device of deadly power, able to harness the power of time itself. I got it from Earth. Raff: My Lord, we should just get rid of him now! Milleous: Hold a moment, Raff. Intellectuary, you have 2 minutes to explain why I shouldn’t execute you for treason. Brainstorm moves the Hands of Armageddon towards the wall, it leaning on it. Brainstorm puts it down, as he reverts. Intellectuary: Thousands of years ago, there existed a race of aliens called the Chronians. Their time powers caused them to be sealed away in an alternate dimension, the roots of accessing it (He motions his hands to the Hands of Armageddon.) Being this device right here. When we access it, we can summon an army of warriors that can use time as a weapon. Hundreds of invincible warriors. Milleous: And how do we summon them? Intellectuary: Only a Chronian can utilize it. And fortunately for you, I have that form. My two minutes are up. Do you want me to summon them? Or do you just want to kill me? Raff: Sir, I strongly implore, Milleous: Silence! Intellectuary, activate it. Intellectuary smirks, as Psyphon stands back further. Intellectuary transforms into Eon, a time sphere forming in his hand. He slams it into the sphere on the Hands, the entire thing lighting up dark purple. A purple wormhole forms in the space around the flagship, as Chronian ships come out of it. Eon: There you are. Now, I shall lead them, Dark Cold Voice: Who are you to determine who controls my army? Eon: What? Eon’s arm gets sucked into the Hands of Armageddon, him screaming as he’s sucked in, disappearing. Coming out of the Hands is another Chronian, wearing similar black armor as Eon. His skin, however, is much smoother, though wrinkles are starting to form. Milleous stands up, walking towards him. Milleous: Hello, Chronian. I hope my associate didn’t disturb you. Chronian: Quite the opposite. I have been trying to get out of that dimension for 2,000 years. Ever since being thrown in by that shapeshifting pest. Milleous: Do you happen to mean, John Smith? (The Chronian’s head turns, his interest peaked.) Then we share the same interest. I am Milleous, Emperor of the Deathless Incursean Empire! Chronian: Deathless is right. Your species has been nomads since my time. You haven’t advanced too much. Milleous: (High pitched) Not true! (Deep pitch) Our ability to wage war is greater. Join us. Combine your forces with ours. Together, we can destroy John Smith, along with everything he holds dear, the Plumbers. Chronian: Hm. Very well. It is a deal. Milleous walks over, extending his hand. Milleous: I never did get your name. The Chronian grasps and shakes Milleous’ hand, time energy sprouting from it. Milleous watches in horror as his arm hardens and breaks to dust, it spreading along his whole body. Chronian: Kronos, Titan of Time. Milleous breaks completely to dust, Psyphon and Raff terrified. Raff: You, you, you killed him! Attea: Ha! Served him right! Now, this army will have an entirely different ideal. Attea goes to walk towards the throne, Kronos already sitting in it. Kronos: Where are you going, tadpole? Attea: Uh, to my throne! Duh! I am Milleous’ daughter and heir, so I am the rightful leader of the Incurseans now! Kronos yawns, as he holds his arm out, his scythe materializing in it. It almost touches Attea’s throat, sweat pouring down her face. Kronos: If you don’t want to end up like your precious daddy, you’ll stand down. You are no longer in charge here. End Scene Coruscant is under the control of the Plumbers. Clone troops that were taken prisoner have taken the Incurseans hostage. Pierce, Helen and Yenal are in the hospital wing, John using mana to heal them. Pierce: You’re saying Kai and Manny are alive? John: Yeah. They’re with Tack now. Fighting the Incurseans even now. Helen: Oh, I wish we could be there with them. I want to get these guys now. John: Right now, it’s important to rest. Yenal: Thank you, John Smith. It pleases me to know Kai is fine. John: Of course. Once you guys are up for it, I put you in charge of the planet. John leaves, joining Elektra in the hall. Elektra: Them in charge? Really? John: They’re qualified. More than Manny, anyway. Elektra holds back a laugh, as they leave the hospital. Sunder, Whip, Gluto, Mecha, Baz-El and Rad were waiting for them. John: I’m putting you guys in charge until those guys heal up. Afterwards, you’re free to go. I’ll get your payment ready. Sunder: Don’t worry about it. After how far the Anur thing escalated, we decided that we owed you one. This is it. John: Thanks guys. Rad: Make sure to destroy them. John: Will do. Elektra: Let’s get out of here. Time to rejoin Tack. John and Elektra get in the Proto-TRUK, flying off. Characters * John Smith * Elektra * Crystal Mercenaries ** Sunder ** Whip ** Gluto ** Mecha ** Baz-El ** Rad * Helen * Pierce * Yenal Villains * Incurseans ** Darkstar ** Milleous (death) ** Raff ** Attea ** Intellectuary ** Psyphon * Kronos Aliens By John * Pesky Dust * Sonic Boom * Ball Weevil * Feedback By Intellectuary * Brainstorm * Eon Trivia * John retakes Coruscant. * The Incurseans consider surrender, but are talked out of it by Intellectuary. * Intellectuary is sucked into the dimension that Kronos was trapped in, as Kronos is freed. * Kronos takes control of the Incurseans, slightly changing the course of the war. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Incursean Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kronos Arc